A Phone Call
by LG Ally
Summary: Dallas has asked Ally on a date, but Ally isn't too eager. She tries to call Trish, but ends up calling the last person she wants to talk to! A one-shot. Rated k
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OK so this is my attempt at a one shot. I hope it's good. This is my first one-shot and I had to rush through it!**

**disclaimer: i dont own austin and ally**

Ally sat down on her bed. She was confused and tired. Dallas has asked Ally out, and she agreed as that was the polite thing to do,but she wasn't excited. Not at **all**. That was what Ally didn't understand. Just last week Ally was sitting at the food court, ogling over Dallas and his _perfect_ hair. But now, Ally was just not feeling it. Whatever 'it' was. Every time Ally tried thinking about Dallas and his _kind_ eyes, a blonde haired, pancake lover showed up in her mind instead. Of course Ally didn't have any feelings for her best friend, that would just be weird. Really weird. There was **no way**, that Ally liked Austin. Austin Moon. The internet sensation. The guy with the softest hair and a weird obsession for pancakes. The guy that was afraid of umbrellas. The guy with gorgeous tanned skin and dreamy-

No, Ally stop it! He's your best friend, nothing more. And don't you remember that he likes Cassidy. The girl with flawless skin and long, shiny hair. The girl who could be a super model. The girl who has a strong passion for music and can perform on **stage**. The girl who doesn't have stage fright. The girl who can write songs, dance and **perform on stage**. The dream girl for every guy in the world. And what am I? Just a plain brunette with stage fright. There was no way Ally could compete with _Cassidy_.

'It Isn't Cassidy's fault though,' Ally thought. 'It's not her fault she's so perfect...it's her **parents** fault!' In normal circumstances**, **Ally would **NEVER** think something so illogical as that. But Ally was going through an emotion every girl goes through. She was going through..._heart break. _Ally decided to call the only person who could make her feel better. Trish.

She **quickly **dialed Trish's number on her phone and called her. After a few rings a sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Trish! Finally you picked up the phone! You won't believe what happened to me! Dallas asked me out on a date and I agreed to it. But I regret that A LOT! I got over my little, school girl crush! I think I have developed feelings for...someone else. I don't want to hurt his feelings though and the date is tonight and," Ally was about to continue her rant, but a masculine voice that most definitely belong to Trish, cut her off.

"Um, Ally this isn't Trish," a voice that sounded like Austin's replied.

"A-Austin?" Ally squeaked.

"That's me," replied Austin's dull voice.

'He sounds strangely jealous,' Ally thought, but dismissed that thought.

"Oh sorry, must have dialed the wrong number," Ally apologized.

"S'ok," Austin said. "So, you got over your crush on Dallas?"

'Weird,' Ally thought.'He almost sounds...hopeful.'

"Yeah, I um did. But you weren't meant to hear that," Ally replied weakly.

"So who is this new guy," Austin questioned. He seemed genuinely interested.

"This is not something I would talk to you about. You know, discussing the _appearance _of men, and if I think they're cute or not," was Ally's dignified reply.

"Oh c'mon, we're best friends. And I think I can play the role of the sassy, gay friend pretty well," Austin stated.

"Too well if you ask me," Ally muttered.

"What was that princess?"

"Nothing."

'Hmmm,'Ally thought. 'I'll just describe him, but won't tell him who my new crush is.'

"Anyway," Austin continued. "Who is this guy who stole the heart of my best friend?"

"Someone you know. That's all I'm telling you."

"No fair! At least describe him," Austin protested.

"Well, he is really tall and can play almost any instrument. He has a gorgeous voice, but has gorgeous-er looks. Is that a word? He has tanned skin, and dreamy eyes. He has blonde hair though I think he bleaches it and he has an obsession with pancakes. He also has an unusual phobia of umbrellas! He is perfect in every way!" Ally described. She didn't exactly know that she would end up describing Austin, but it just happened.

Suddenly there was awkward silence. Austin didn't answer for a long time and Ally got scared that she frightened him away. 'Her description was too detailed and he must have known it was him,' Ally thought. 'Stupid! Why did I say that. Of course he doesn't feel the same way!'

Ally was just about to throw her phone down in frustration when she heard someone say something on the other line.

"Me? Is it me, Ally?" Austin asked, his voice was breathless.

"I-I'm sorry! I know you don't feel the same way. You obviously like Cassidy and I don't know what I was thinking," Ally rambled. She was close to tears and her voice was shaky.

"No! I don't like Cassidy. I got over her when I realized that the person perfect for me was by my side all along!" Austin exclaimed.

"I know. You like someone else. I'll just be going now," Ally whispered, and she was just about to hang up.

"You!" Austin said. "That someone is you Alls. You are perfect for me in every way!"

Ally was too shocked to say anything. She felt bipolar with all the emotions running through her. Happiness, confusion, suspicion, heartbreak. It was safe to say that she was over whelmed.

"Y-you like me?" Ally asked in confusion.

"You say it like it's impossible! You are the gravity to my world! You are everything I could ever wish for. You are adorkable and kind. You have a shy nature that makes me want to protect you from the unfair world. You have hypnotizing eyes that I can't get enough of. Without you I couldn't live. I met you when you were 15 and I knew who you were before that. I would pass by Sonic Boom regularly and I always saw you, with your cheerful smile on your face. True we were best friends but then I fell hard. I couldn't dream of a world with you, it would be so depressed. Remember our first all nighter? When we wrote our song together? I think my feelings for you started then." Austin finished, his voice sincere and full of affection. "So now can you tell me Alls. Is it me that you have a crush on?"

"No," was Ally's reply.

"What?" Austin asked his voice sounded like a puppy that got kicked.

"No Austin! I don't have a _crush_ on you! I don't like you! In fact _**I love**_** you! **I just realized that now. I may have developed a crush on you at first, but now it has turned into something deeper. It has turned into _love!_ People can say whatever they want, about how we are too young for love. But I know what I feel. And I love you Austin Freaking Moon!" Ally declared. She realized what she was feeling once she tried picturing Cassidy as Austin's . No way was that going to happen!

"I love you too," was Austin's reply.

They both settled into comfortable silence.

"I would kiss you now," Austin said. "But I can't, sadly. Just remember Dawson, you owe me a kiss."

Ally laughed.

"Now I have to go. I need to make a phone call."

"To who?" Austin asked.

"Dallas. I need to cancel a date."

And they hung up. A phone call was the start of this beautiful relationship that would last for many years to come. Who ever said that technology ruined lives? They must have been high!

**THE END**

**A/N So what did you think? Was this good or bad? Remember to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

If you haven't done so already, check out the sequel for A Phone Call. It's called " A Cliche First Kiss in the Rain"

I know it's been a LONG time since published, but I don't think everyone saw the sequel. Well at least those who wanted one!

Shout out to:

Supersweetp- I LOVE your penname BTW And it means so much you liked it! I mean...I READ YOUR STORIES :) and I LOOOVVVEEE THEM!

Lilerds13- And your thought helped influence my decision! Hope you checked it out! :)

- I did! I hoped you saw it! :)and I'm glad you liked it!

"Awesome story ally you should write a sequal" (Guest)- AWWW THANK YOU! This review practically sealed my decision to write a sequel! :)

I LOVED EVERYONE OF YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Please do check out the sequel if you haven't done so already! And REMEMBER to review please! I know it's sooooo late since I published the sequel, but just wanted y'all to know there was one. Incase you didn't see or somethin...

Thank you again, my lovelies! MWAH! :)


End file.
